1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a temperature controlled heat cover assembly, and more particularly to a seat cover assembly which is readily portable.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Electrical resistance wires have been used to heat various types of articles for warming the human body, including blankets, heating pads, jackets and pants. The power source for these articles is often batteries, as for example illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,431 to Costanzo. The Costanzo patent discloses the use of two low voltage batteries connected in series to generate the voltage required for energizing an electrical resistance heater for a sleeping bag. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,255 to Hoffman, a battery pack including two "D" two-volt lead acid rechargeable batteries having a combined voltage of four volts are provided for heating an electrical resistance heater that could be applied to various parts of the body. A major problem associated with these articles is the requirement of a battery source. Typically the batteries are quickly drained by the user limiting the article to a short period of usefulness. In addition, one can not readily determine how much life is left on the battery supply at a given time.
Another application for an electrical resistance heater is an automobile or truck seat. Car manufacturers have recently provided heated seats as an expensive option on luxury cars. Heated seats have the benefit of delivering heat directly to the user rather than first heating the whole interior compartment as does the typical automobile heater. Although these integrally designed heaters within the seats provide a desired benefit, they do not help the overwhelming majority of us who do not own such cars. It would therefore be desirable to have an after market vehicle seat warmer which can be disposed on an existing vehicle seat.
Also well known in the prior art is the use fluid to cool a surrounding conduit. The fluid circulating through the conduit by a pump can cool the surrounding conduit as long as the fluid is at a lower temperature. One common way to lower the temperature in the conduit is through the use of a condenser. The condenser cools fluid coming from the return end of the conduit. The cooled fluid is then pumped back through the conduit to repeat the cycle. A need exists for a seat cover which can both heat and cool the seat cover in response to the direction of a user.